The happy mixup
by 0NiX
Summary: So Lucy is going to live alone in Tokyo, without her parents. Natsu is also going to live alone in Tokyo without his parents. But tell me, what happens when the two of them are forced to live together after they fell victims of a scam? NaLu story.


**Hello, everyone !**

 **So welcome to my first ever story ... in english. Yup. My first language is french, but I decided to try and write something in english for a change. Why is that? Simply because I want to be a little better with english. So yeah, I may make a lot of mistakes, but bear with me please! I do the best I can with what I have. This story is highly inspired by _Good morning Call_. So you may find a lot of similarities in them both. Anywaysssss, I'll stop babling and let you guys read !**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail nor Good morning Call. And of course, I do not own the image cover of this story. Credits goes to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Hope you enjoy! c:**

* * *

''I still can't believe you're going to live alone, Lu-chan!''

''Yeah, me neither. But the appartment I found is pretty cute and close to the school so I think I'm gonna be fine'' said the blonde girl.

Yes, today was a big day for Lucy. Today, she was going to start living alone. Her parents decided to move to the country side, but you know... Lucy knew better than that. She absolutely didn't want to go and live in a completely lost little village in the middle of nowhere, far away from her precious friends. No way in hell. So she begged and begged her parents to be able to live alone in Tokyo. Of course they said no at first, but knowing their daughter better than anyone and how responsible she was, they finally said yes. On one condition, though: if there was any problem, even a tiny one, she had to pack her things and come straight to the country side. With them.

 _Of course there won't be any problems, what could possibly happen anyway?_ thought the blonde girl. Oh, how wrong she was. So many things could go wrong. And so many thing _will_ go wrong. But we'll save that for later.

''You got it for cheap, right?''

''Yup. I've been sooo lucky! Even the landlady said this was a golden opportunity. Are you coming with me tonight to help me unpack Levy?''

''You know I will!'' the blue haired girl giggled.

Levy was her best friend. She always have been since middle school. The two of them were like sisters, at this point. They would go everywhere together, tell each other everything and would always be there for one another. It was a beautiful friendship; one Lucy wouldn't have exachanged for anything in the entire world. The two of them were walking in the main hall of the school, slowly, not wanting to go to their next class. It was math, so, in short... boring. Lucy began to speak when she was interrupted by her cellphone vibrating in her pocket.

''I'll go get this, it's my mom.''

''Prob better to get it then. See you later, Lu-chan!''

She flashed a smile to her precious friend and went upstair to go to the rooftop. It was way too noisy inside the building to get a phone call. _Now, what does she want again?_

''Hi, mom.''

''Lucy! Hi. Are you sure you're going to be fine after school to unpack everything? We can come and help you if you need us, or if you changed your mind-''

''MOM! I told you a hundred time, Levy is coming to help me and there's no way I could ever change my mind about this. I'm staying here and there's that.''

''Alright sweetheart. But remember-''

''If there's any problem you'll come rushing to get me, I know.''

''Now that's my little girl!''

''I really need to get going now, so if you and dad could stop calling me every hour that would be great.''

''I'll call you tonight. I love you!''

''Me too mom. Bye!''

And she hung up, relieved it was finally over. It must have been the 10th time her mother called her today. Mainly to know if she was doing alright on her first day alone in Tokyo, but also to let her know for the hundred time that she would come straight home if there was any incident happening. She was getting a little bit annoyed, but loved her parents anyway. She was very close to her mother; they would always hang out together and she would tell her litteraly everything that could happen in her life. She was, on the other hand, a little less close to her father due to the fact that he was working a lot. But she loved him to death nevertheless. Lucy was suddenly gotten out of her thought when she heard the door creak. She slowly turned around to see a tall boy, pretty muscular and handsome with... pink hair? Weird, she thought to herself. She had seen him a couple of time in the school but didn't really knew him. Though he was pretty popular with the girls, but Lucy didn't give a damn about that.

''So you're the one who wrote me that?'' said the boy, pulling out a tiny letter out of his pockets.

''Eh...'' Lucy looked completely lost, not knowing what the hell this boy was talking about.

''Ya know I won't go out with you just because you threaten me right?''

''Threaten you? What are you even talking about?''

''Don't play dumb with me, blondie. Look.'' He finally showed her the letter. Lucy let out a little gasp as she read it. It was truly scary.

''Scary!''

''You're the one who wrote it, weirdo''

''No I'm not! I don't even know you, why would I try and confess to you? Besides, I would never make that much mistakes while writing something so simple'', she said, looking somehow proud.

''Eh, whatever.''

She blinked one, and then twice. The boy turned his back on her and was ready to leave. _So that's it?! Not even an apology?_ His clearly mistook me for someone else and the way he talked to her was kind of... cold. She didn't like it one bit.

''Hey! You made a mistake here, you should apologize.''

''Ya serious?''

''Totally.''

She looked at him straight in the eyes. There was no way he was going to leave without some kind of apology.

''Well then, _sorry._ ''

And with that he left. Lucy was left speechless. His apology didn't sound the least bit sincere. Hell, it even sounded sarcastic. On that note, she decided she didn't really liked this guy at all. His carefree attitude kind of contrasted too much with her own. It irritated her for some reason. And with that being said, she thug her phone in her pocket and went half heartedly to her math class.

 **XOXOX**

The school was finally over. Lucy and Levy were now in front of the appartment building.

''Whoa, it's huge Lucy!''

''I know right?!''

The two girl giggled and then entered the building. It was pretty neat and all renovated. 302,303,304... finally they arrived at the door number 305. That was it. Her new life would begin the second she would open that door. She pulled out of her schoolbag her keys and then unlocked the door. She closed her eyes and entered. It smelled like... bonfire. Strangely, that's not the smell she remebered when visiting. She finally opened her eyes and what she saw deeply traumatized her. There he was. Half naked, with only his boxers on, freshly out of the shower... in _her_ appartment.

''Eeep!'' Lucy screamed, then put her hands on her eyes to cover them. ''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?''

The boy finally turned to see the blonde girl. He tilted his head, not really understanding. How come there was a girl in _his_ appartment? How did she even enter?

''Oi! I sould be asking the questions here! You really are a stalker!''

''Am not! Why would I even stalk you? You're plain rude and-and COULD YOU PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON?!''

''Nah. Too hot in here'' he finally said, not a care in the world.

''Argh! Fine!'' she uncovered her eyes to look at him. She had to admit, he was hot. Tall, muscular and tanned. Plus, his pink hair seemed to add to his charms. Lucy didn't really know why, but she clearly understood why all the girl were beaming over him. ''But you're going to answer me. What are you doing in my appartment?'' she suddenly gasped. ''Did you break in?!''

''What are you talking about blondie? This is my appartment. I should be the one asking you all this stuff ya know.''

''Uh-uh. Impossible. I'm positive this is my place.''

''Well I am too, stalker!''

''I'm not a stalker!''

''Yes you are!''

''Am not!''

''Are too!''

''What is happen..ing...'' the bluenette let out a loud gasp when she saw the boy. _Natsu_. The most popular boy in the whole school was standing there, half naked arguing with her best friend.

''Levy! Tell him it's my place!''

Levy shrugged and then remembered there was a number written on the key Lucy had.

''Let's take a look at both of your keys.''

She finally entered the appartment when Natsu came to her with his keys. 305. Lucy then gave her her keys. 305.. too. Levy quickly put one and one together and came to the conclusion that the two of them were victims of a scam.

''I think you're both going to have to live here, guys...''

''WHAT?'' said Natsu and Lucy.

Boy, this was going to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

 **So that's it for the first chapter. I hope you liked it ! And I sure do hope I didn't make too much mistakes... ahhh!**

 **Anyway this is short but it's like an intro to the story. I want to see if some people are interested before continuing this. So yeah, there's that!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Onix.**


End file.
